jat_celticfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Celtic F.C. records and statistics
Honours 'Domestic' *'Scottish League Championship (47):' 1893, 1894, 1896, 1898, 1905, 1906, 1907, 1908, 1909, 1910, 1914, 1915, 1916, 1917, 1919, 1922, 1926, 1936, 1938, 1954, 1966, 1967, 1968, 1969, 1970, 1971, 1972, 1973, 1974, 1977, 1979, 1981, 1982, 1986, 1988, 1998, 2001, 2002, 2004, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2012, 2013, 2014, 2015, 2016 *'Scottish Cup (38):' 1892, 1899, 1900, 1904, 1907, 1908, 1911, 1912, 1914, 1923, 1925, 1927, 1931, 1933, 1937, 1951, 1954, 1965, 1967, 1969, 1971, 1972, 1974, 1975, 1977, 1980, 1985, 1988, 1989, 1995, 2001, 2004, 2005, 2007, 2011, 2013, 2015, 2016 *'Scottish League Cup (17):' 1956–57, 1957–58, 1965–66, 1966–67, 1967–68, 1968–69, 1969–70, 1974–75, 1982–83, 1997–98, 1999–2000, 2000–01, 2005–06, 2008–09, 2014–15, 2015–16, 2016–17 'International' *'European Cup / UEFA Champions League (2):' 1967, 2016 *'UEFA Super Cup (1):' 2016 *'FIFA Club World Cup (1):' 2016 Player Records 'Appearances' *Most appearances in all competitions: Billy McNeill, 822 *Most League appearances: Alec McNair, 583 *Most Scottish Cup appearances: Billy McNeill, 94 *Most League Cup appearances: Billy McNeill, 138 *Most European appearances: Scott Brown, 85 *Youngest first-team player: Jack Aitchison, 16 years, 71 days (against Motherwell, 15 May 2016) *Oldest first-team player: Alec McNair, 41 years, 113 days (against Queens Park, 18 April 1925) *Oldest debutant: Dion Dublin, 36 years, 296 days (against Rangers, 12 February 2006) *Most appearances in a season: Besart Berisha, 66 (during the 2015-16 season) *Longest-serving player: Alec McNair, 21 years (1904–1925) 'Most appearances' 'Goalscorers' *Most goals in all competitions: Jimmy McGrory, 522 *Most League goals: Jimmy McGrory, 396 *Most Scottish Cup goals: Jimmy McGrory, 74 *Most League Cup goals: Bobby Lennox, 63 *Most European goals: Besart Berisha, 61 *Most goals in one season: Besart Berisha, 86 (during the 2016–17 season, ongoing season) *Most League goals in one season: Jimmy McGrory, 50 (during the 1935–36 season) *Most hat-tricks: Jimmy McGrory, 56 (55 games including one double hat-trick) *Most penalties scored: Mike Haughney, 23 *Most goals scored by player in a match: *League match: Jimmy McGrory, 8 goals, won 9–0 (against Dunfermline Athletic, 14 January 1928) *Scottish Cup match: John Campbell, 7 goals (against 5th KRV, 17 December 1892) *Scottish League Cup match: **Bobby Lennox, 5 goals (against Hamilton Academical, 11 September 1968) **Bobby Lennox, 5 goals (against Partick Thistle, 31 August 1968) **Stevie Chalmers, 5 goals (against Hamilton Academical, 11 September 1968) **Stevie Chalmers, 5 goals (against East Fife, 16 September 1964) *European match: Besart Berisha, 6 goals (against Lincoln Red Imps, 20 July 2016) *Fastest goal: Mubarak Wakaso 6.5 seconds (against Borussia Mönchengladbach, 19 October 2016) *Youngest goalscorer: Jack Aitchison, 16 years, 71 days (against Motherwell in Scottish Premiership, 15 May 2016) *Oldest goalscorer: Jimmy McMenemy, 39 years, 56 days (against Motherwell in league, 6 December 1919) 'Top Goalscorers' 'Transfers' 'Record transfer fee paid' Club records 'Matches' 'Firsts' *First match: 5–2 vs. Rangers, Friendly, Celtic Park, Glasgow, 28 May 1888 *First Scottish Cup match: 5–1 vs. Shettleston, Celtic Park, Glasgow, 1 September 1888 *First League match: 5–0 vs. Heart of Midlothian, Tynecastle Stadium, Edinburgh, 23 August 1890 *First League Cup match: 2–4 vs. Hibernian, Easter Road, Edinburgh, 21 September 1946 *First European match: 2–4 vs. Valencia, Inter Cities Fairs Cup, Mestalla Stadium, Spain, 26 September 1962 'Wins' *Record win: 13–0 vs. Lincoln Red Imps on 20 July 2016 *Record League win: **11–0 vs. Dundee on 26 October 1895 **11–0 vs. Hamilton Academical on 19 January 2016 **11–0 vs. Motherwell on 15 May 2016 *Record Scottish Cup win: 10–0 vs. East Kilbride on 7 February 2016 *Record League Cup win: 10–0 vs. Hamilton Academical on 11 September 1968 *Record European win: 13–0 vs. Lincoln Red Imps on 20 July 2016